Renderman
Original The Rendermen (Prepper?) I thought this was just an odd glitch but after I looked closer this seemed to be a Blockhead. Later I decided to go the the Bedroom Dark map and see if I could make anything in a dark theme like a nightclub or something. But then I noticed something looking at me from the ceiling... A second later he had just dissapeared. Thinking he was gone I hit f8 and looked around for a good place to build. I found Renderman again! This time a closeup shot. Who is this odd Blockhead and what does he want with us? Is he afraid or just likes to watch us? From what I can tell the Renderman likes Dark maps but he sneaks into photos on daytime or lighter maps. New discoveries Rendermen have multiple forms. There is specualted to be more than 1 Renderman. The creation of Rendermen is unknown. Rendermen seem to be hostile on some occasions. Mostly neutral, attacks when provoked or if by itself. Rendermen like to hide, usually dark areas. It is rare to find a group of Rendermen. Most commonly found in screenshots, more likely to appear in DOF ones. Rendermen can teleport. Rendermen love to observe from a distance. Normal screenshots will make Rendermen appear far away. DOF screenshots will make Rendermen appear up close. Christbot6's Renderman Mod Description:Support_Rendermen So I saw Reinforcements' videos and they kind of inspired me. (Can't find them anymore) I have spent the last 3 weeks programming a mod that will potray those videos as accurately as possible. This is that mod, and after 2 weeks of extensive testing on my server, it's ready to play. Be warned: This mod will mess with your head. I won't tell you why. I won't tell you how - I'll tell you only this: He'll find you in the end. He always does. Keep an eye on the console - If you're patient, you might get a surprise. Make sure you stay away from the others, as this makes you a less prominent target. Run. Hide. But don't look. Look and you will die. Credits: Sounds are from Minecraft and Findsounds.com. Images are from posts made in this topic. Tell me if there are any problems. Instructions for set up: Enable this mod, and change the environment settings so the map is dark. Set the RTB mod prefs how you like them, then load up a big build with lots of coridoors (MOTE Mansion or Pyramid will do nicely) and start hunting for some rendermen. Good luck... And goodbye. What it does:Well when i first played blockhead with it and it automaticly turned on,You can turn it off in server prefences (Rtb only),so if you dont have RTB your screwed.you can turn it on to kick people,the only lie is renderman appears if its light or dark. Commands: /makerenderman Playername /Rendermandeath Playername /clearrendermen Ascii Terror Is the main face of Renderman he will also use the Memegrinman face if you use the mod Christbot6's Renderman mod <---Christbot6's mod only Rendermans Default Face---> Renderman's Weaknesses The ban hammer its used to ban people,Yet it dosent ban or kick him, it kicks him.Its the only tool known that can kill him. its hard to kill him with it because whenever you look at him the screen turns white and when its fully white he kills you.but its worth killing him The glitch gun it dosent kill him,ban him,or kick him Yet it does scare him off so it dosent bug you. Yet on nightmare mode it only mak es him back up (as seen in video) Category:Creepy Category:Renderman Category:Blockland Category:Ascii Terror Category:MemeGrinface Category:Christbot6 Category:Frostbyte Category:Mod Category:Addon